gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cemetery of the Caribbean/Sparrow Gardens
''Sparrow' Gardens'' Here lies those who have been assassinated or murdered in the midst of war or conflicts of the world. 07017031.detail.a.jpg Jade Blasthawk(and such), died at age 72, Death at Ravens Cove, married to Jason ?, Died of a Jolly Roger invasion on Ravens Cove ( where she and her husband Jason, resided at the time ). Was the Mom of 5, including Jeffrey Blasthawk, Ned Sharksilver, Peter Wavefury, Billy Lockcutter, and their sister(name withheld) Jason Blasthawk(and such), died at age 75, Death at Ravens Cove, married to Jade ?, Died of a Jolly Roger invasion on Ravens Cove ( where he and his wife Jade ? resided at the time ). Was the Father of 5, including Jeffrey Blasthawk, Ned Sharksilver, Peter Wavefury, Billy Lockcutter, and their sister(name withheld) Captain Cade - Aged - 14 - died of an EITC attack Captain Jim Logan(Alternate Timeline) Age 26 died when attempting to kill Lord Leon in an alternate timeline Shannon Murphy - Beloved of the legendary Captain Johnny. Daughter of a Tortugan tailor owner. 3 Horsemen from the Black Guard shot her in the chest, during breakfast on the beach with Johnny. Johnny was also shot in the lower abdomen and leg. Jade Firebrand ''- Age 25 Died after defending her home (Port Royal from Jolly Roger) ''James ?- died age 33 defending his home port royal from the short lived final stand of the pirates at Port Royal. He was noble and brave and all he wanted was some credit for his brave actions VS the EITC fighting the great master and his guard themselves. He died while trying to run Ben Macmorgan through with a sword - stabbed in the back by Ben Costello - Pedro ''- Died at age 26 killed by Pearson Wright Dominic LeBlanc - Died at age 34. Was a pirate assassin sent to kill Lord Cad Bane but was discovered and killed by Bane as he attempted to assassinate Bane in London by a gun wound in the heart. Currently buried at Bane's supposed grave on Kingshead. ''Richard Cannonwalker - died at age 35 after a failed raid on Kingshead. Was stabbed by an EITC assassin, then mercy-killed by Jeremiah Garland. Zon Cuffal, Died at 76 when hunted and killed by EITC assassins. Taught Ned Edgewalker almost everything he knows in potco. Go to rest now buddy. December 29, 1744 (2011) Rachel Goldsilver - died at age 18, from a EITC Attack,1744 (2011) Rachel was loved by her mother, KellyStormeagle, and her father, Dog O' Hawk. She missed her father very much. her father was in war in the guild of the Francis Brgide, while her mother was in the opposite guild, trying to create peace. Rachel was a loved girl and a very well fighter. Angel - Died at age 16, from a EITC Attack, 1744 (2011) Angel was loved by her mother, KellyStormeagle, and her father, Dog O' Hawk. she missed her father very much. her father was in war in the guild of the Francis Brgide, while her mother was in the opposite guild, trying to create peace. Angel was a loved girl and could shoot well. Ned Sharksilver- Hung by John Breasly in England, following the attempted murder of Captain Leon. Admiral Christopher Ironshot - Died on his ship in battle with a Imperal Ship, when Kwagar himself shot him. Age 90 Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO